It is known to those skilled in the art that ethers, including both symmetrical and unsymmetrical ethers, may be prepared by reacting an alcohol with another alcohol to form the desired product. The reaction mixture, containing catalyst and/or condensing agent may be separated and further treated to permit attainment of the desired product. Such further treatment commonly includes one or more distillation operations.
Methyl tert-butyl ether is finding increasing use as a blending component in high octane gasoline as the current gasoline additives based on lead and manganese are phased out. Currently all commercial processes for the manufacture of methyl tert-butyl ether are based upon the liquid-phase reaction of isobutylene and methanol (Eq. 1), catalyzed by a cationic ion-exchange resin (see, for example: Hydrocarbon Processing, Oct. 1984, p. 63; Oil and Gas J., Jan. 1, 1979, p. 76; Chem. Economics Handbook-SRI, Sept. 1986, p. 543-7051P). The cationic ion-exchange resins used in MTBE synthesis normally have the sulphonic acid functionality (see: J. Tejero, J. Mol. Catal., 42 (1987) 257; C. Subramamam et al., Can. J. Chem. Eng., 65 (1987) 613). ##STR1##
With the expanding use of MTBE as an acceptable gasoline additive, a growing problem is the availability of raw materials. Historically, the critical raw material is isobutylene (Oil and Gas J., Jun. 8, 1987, p. 55). It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a process to make MTBE that does not require isobutylene as a building block.
The use of zeolites for certain reactions is known in the art, .beta.-zeolite was first synthesized at Mobil R&D labs and exhibited improved thermal and acid stability over previously synthesized zeolites.
One of the earliest disclosures of zeolite beta was in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,069 (1967) to Wadinger et al.
J. B. Higgins, et al. of Mobil Research and Development published an article in Zeolites, 1988, Vol. 8, November, 446-452 titled "The Framework Topology of Zeolite Beta." In the article Higgins et al. disclose what is known about the framework topology of zeolite beta. The information has been determined using a combination of model building, distance-least-square refinement and powder pattern simulation.
In an article titled "Cumene Disproportionation over Zeolite .beta. I. Comparison of Catalytic Performances and Reaction Mechanisms of Zeolites," Applied Catalysis, 77 (1991) 199-207, Tseng-Chang Tsai, Chin-Lan Ay and Ikai Wang disclose a study demonstrating that cumene disproportionation can be applied as a probe reaction for zeolite structure. It is revealed that zeolite beta would have application potential in the production of diisopropylbenzene for reasons of activity, selectivity and stability.
In a second part of the article, "II. Stability Enhancement with Silica Deposition and Steam Pretreatment", Ibid, pp. 209-222, Tsai and Wang disclose their development of two methods to improve the stability of zeolite beta, silica deposition and steam pretreatment.
Patents in the art which employ zeolite beta relate mainly to dewaxing, and cracking of hydrocarbon feedstock.
An article titled "Beta Zeolite as Catalyst or Catalyst Additive for the Production of Olefins During Cracking or Gas Oil," was written by L Bonetto et al , 9th International Zeolite Conference, July 1992, FP 22. The authors note that with the greater demand for oxygenated compounds there is indication there might be increased demands for catalysts and conditions which maximize C.sub.3, C.sub.4 and C.sub.5 olefins. They suggest that .beta.-zeolite could be used alone or combined with Y-zeolite as a suitable zeolite component. Various catalysts were studied with respect to minimization of diffusional requirements and zeolite stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,220, to Mobil, discloses a process for dewaxing a hydrocarbon feedstock containing straight chain paraffins which comprises contacting the feedstock with a .beta.-zeolite beta catalyst having a Si:Al ratio of at least 30:1 and a hydrogenation component under isomerization conditions.
Another European Application to Mobil, EP 0 094 82, discloses simultaneous catalytic hydrocracking and hydrodewaxing of hydrocarbon oils with .beta.-zeolite.
In European Patent Application 0 095 303, to Mobil, there is a disclosure of dewaxing distillate fuel oils by the use of .beta.-zeolite catalysts which, preferably have a silica:alumina ratio over 100:1. Ratios as high as 250:1 and 500:1 are disclosed as useful.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,485, to Mobil, discloses a process for dewaxing a hydrocarbon feedstock containing paraffins selected from the group of normal paraffins and slightly branched paraffins and sulfur and nitrogen compounds where, after conventionally hydrotreating the feedstock to remove sulfur and nitrogen, the hydrotreated feedstock is dewaxed by contacting the feedstock with a catalyst comprising a .beta.-zeolite having a silica/alumina ratio of at least 30:1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,292, to Mobil, there is disclosed a catalytic cracking process which comprises cracking a hydrocarbon feed in the absence of added hydrogen with a cracking catalyst comprising a .beta.-zeolite component and a faujasite component comprising at least one crystalline aluminosilicate of the faujasite structure, the weight ratio of the faujasite component to the .beta.-zeolite component being from 1:25 to 20:1.
Large pore .beta.-zeolite has been employed in the synthesis of industrially important para-cumene by toluene isopropylation. See "Toluene Isopropylation over Zeolite .beta. and Metallosilicates of MFI Structure," P. A. Parikh et al., Applied Catalysis, A, 1992, 90, p. 1.
Japanese Patent 82-07432 teaches the use of zeolites, particularly mordenites and faujasites, to make dialkyl ethers containing primary or secondary alkyl groups by the liquid phase dehydration of alcohols.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,058,576 to Chang et al. teaches the use of (pentasil-type) aluminosilicate zeolites, such as ZSM-5, having a pore size greater than 5 angstrom units and a silica-to-alumina ratio of at least 12, to convert lower alcohols to a mixture of ethers and olefins.
In allowed U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,217 there is disclosed a method for preparing methyl tertiary butyl ether by reacting butanol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising a super-acid alumina or a faujasite-type zeolite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,318, a Y-type zeolite modified with fluorosulfonic acid is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,939 to Sommer et al. (1976), there is disclosed the production of a water-free mixture of isopropyl alcohol, diisopropyl alcohol, diisopropyl ether and by-products by the catalytic hydration of propylene in the gaseous phase at temperatures of 140.degree.-170.degree. C., wherein the water-free mixture formed according to the process can be used directly as an additive to gasoline fuel.
In European Patent 323138 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,787, there is disclosed a catalytic process for converting light olefins to ethers suitable as high octane blending stocks carried out by contacting the olefin, especially propene, with water and alcohol recovered from a downstream distillation operation in an olefin conversion unit in the presence of an acidic zeolite catalyst. In this work diisopropyl ether (DIPE) was prepared from C.sub.3 H.sub.6 and aqueous iso-PrOH in the presence of silica-bound zeolite Beta catalyst at 166.degree..
Another European Patent, EP 323268, light olefins are converted to alcohols and/or ethers in the presence of .beta.-zeolite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,086, to Harandi et al., there is disclosed an integrated multistage process for the production of diisopropyl ether and substantially pure propene wherein in the second stage isopropanol containing about 0-20% water is contacted with an acidic large pore zeolite etherification catalyst which comprises a .beta.-zeolite having a Si:Alumina ratio of about 30:1 to 50:1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,387, also to Harandi et al., there is disclosed a process for the acid catalyzed production of DIPE from propene and water feed stream that eliminates the propene recycle stream to the olefin hydration reactor and achieves high propene conversion. This process is carried out in two stages wherein the first stage comprises a zeolite catalyzed hydration and etherification of propene employing a minimum of water feed and the second stage converts unconverted propene from the first stage reactor by hydration and etherification to DIPE.
In an article titled "Race to License New MTBE and TAME Routes Heats Up", Rotman, D., Chemical Week, Jan. 6, 1993, p. 48, there is a review of new technology at several different companies which centers around skeletal isomerization, particularly of C.sub.4 and C.sub.5 olefins. The interest in this technology is fueled by the promise of dramatically increased and relatively inexpensive isobutylene and isoamylene that could boost MTBE and TAME production, often constrained by the amounts of available isobutylene in refinery or steam cracker streams. DIPE production from propylene is also discussed.
Mobil Corp. has disclosed new etherification technology that can produce fuel oxygenates based only on olefinic refinery streams and water. This process has the potential to allow refiners to produce oxygenates without having to rely on an external supply of alcohols. The technology is developed around diisopropyl ether (DIPE) based on propylene. The DIPE has similar physical and blending activities to MTBE and TAME and is a perfectly acceptable fuel oxygen source. Wood, A., Chemical Week, Apr. 15, 1992, p. 7.
None of the available references would seem to suggest the conversion of the acetone portion present in a by-product stream into useful oxygenates. The portion of said by-product stream which typically comprises acetone is about 20% to 80%. It would greatly enhance the economics of any process to produce MTBE or other oxygenates if acetone from a by-product stream could be converted to useful oxygenate products such as diisopropyl ether (DIPE).